The major objective of this project is to define and characterize the pathologic effects of drugs in animals and compare the findings with those reported in man. A secondary objective is to define animal models of human disease. The specific studies involve the following: 1. The clinicopathologic effects of Adriamcyin in rabbits, rats and mice. 2. The effects of CoQ10, Vitamin E and Quelamycin on the Adriamycin-induced cardiotoxicity in the rabbit model. 3. The evaluation of the rat as model for testing the nephrotoxicity of platinum containing antineoplastic agents. 4. The characterization of animal models for chondro-osseous neoplasia, hypercalcemia of malignancy and bone and joint disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ward, J. M., Grabin, M. E., Berlin, E. and Young, D. M.: Prevention of Renal Failure in Rats Receiving cis-Diamminedichloroplatinum (II) by Administration of Furosemide. Cancer Res. 37: 1238-1240, 1977. Ward, J. M., Young D. M., Fauvie, K. A., Wolpert, M. K., Davis, R. and Guarino, A. M.: Comparative Nephrotoxicity of Platinum Cancer Chemotherapeutic Agents. Cancer Treatment Rep. 60: 1675-1678, 1977.